Narukiba fun
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: The fox and hound are at it again. Hot and steamy sex between two lovers. Rated m for the reason u look for in a oneshot.


NaruKiba one shot

 **A/N: Well hello guys I'm back with some more writing for you. This is a little request I got over on Tumblr from giko18. If y'all prefer Naruto topping, quite honestly I prefer Kiba topping, then go check out his blog it's great. So as I said Naruto will top in this, I'm really sorry in advance to my boyfriend Kiba I know that it makes you uncomfortable I love you, so if ya like that hope ya enjoy. Now on to the story. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On this sunny day in Konoha everything is peaceful for all. Our blonde hero Naruto is on his way to the Hokage's office having been summoned by Tsunade. When he arrived he barged in like always and found his secret crush Kiba inside.

He blushed at seeing Kiba but played it off. Naruto had known he was gay for a long time and had known he liked Kiba for quite a while as well. He never acted on it though because there was no way Kiba would want him. "What's up dog-breath?" Naruto greeted trying to act casually.

"Waiting on you foxy," Kiba said. Naruto blushed deeper at the nickname. "So what is this mission you need us to do Granny?" Naruto asked turning towards Tsunade trying to forget his brunette crush standing right next to him. "Naruto glad of you to make it. I need you and Kiba to go on a surveillance mission. Intelligence suggests that Iwa is up to something and both of you are assigned to find out. You must not be discovered though understand? This is an S-rank classified mission. You both leave right now and tell no one," Tsunade said gravely.

"You can count on us baa-chan," Naruto said. He had to duck after saying because Tsunade had thrown her desk at him… again. "I'VE TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT!" Tsunade bellowed. "EEP! KIBA RUN!" Naruto shouted and bolted out the window running off towards the gates laughing the whole way.

He stopped at the gates to catch his breath Kiba being right next to him. "Why must you always piss her off," Kiba laughed. "Because it's fun. You gotta admit her reactions are fun," Naruto couldn't stop laughing. "True. I've missed hanging out. We haven't gotten the chance in a while. This mission will be good for that," Kiba smiled.

Naruto spaced out for a second getting lost in his brilliant smile and chocolate brown eyes. He snapped out of it cursing himself for not getting over the brunette. _He'd never go for me. He's straight. Get over it,_ Naruto thought to himself.

Recovering himself Naruto started walking out of the village heading towards Iwa. Kiba followed him neither of them speaking. Kiba spent the whole walk trying to get the courage to talk to Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Why did we stop hanging out? One day you just stopped coming around," Kiba asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Kiba had always enjoyed the time with his blonde friend but Naruto just stopped talking to him. He felt hurt and rejected thinking Naruto wanted nothing to do with him.

Naruto sighed at the question. "I didn't stop because I didn't want to be your friend Kiba. Quite the opposite," Naruto said. "Then why? Did I do something?" Kiba asked now close to tears. "No no not at all. It was because I didn't want to hurt you. I figured once you know what I have to tell you that you wouldn't want to be friends," Naruto said.

"Naruto there is nothing you could possibly say that would cause that," Kiba said sounding very sure of that. "I'm glad Kiba. The truth is I'm gay," Naruto said turning away. "Is that all? I'm gay too Naruto. You're such a goof to think I would stop being your friend over that," Kiba laughed. "But that isn't all. I'm in love with you," Naruto said now very red.

Kiba stopped walking looking at Naruto's back going very red as well. "Y-you are?" Kiba said. "Yes I am. I'm sure yo-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Kiba tackling him to the ground in a hug. "OH MY GOD YOU FEEL THE SAME FOR ME AS I DO!" Kiba shouted. "Wait you like me to?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No I don't like you," Kiba said. Naruto's face fell at that but perked up at his next few words. "I fucking love you Naruto. I have loved you for a very long time," Kiba said. "I have loved you for a long time as well Kiba," Naruto said. Naruto leaned up and kissed Kiba full on the lips. "Kiba will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto asked. "Of course I will Naru," Kiba said.

They hugged after that and continued on their long walk. At night they set up camp and shared a tent. As Naruto undressed to his boxers Kiba eyed him closely. Naruto noticed and smiled. "If you want me to take even more off then all ya gotta do is ask," Naruto said huskily. "Please do," Kiba said. Naruto slowly lowered his boxers till he was now fully naked with his half hard cock in the open.

"Oh my god. So magnificent," Kiba breathed out. "Your turn," Naruto smirked. Kiba undressed as well so they were now both as naked as the day they were born. Naruto admired Kiba's body as well. Naruto ran his hand over Kiba's dick massaging it and playing with it. Kiba reached out his hand and started to jerk Naruto off as well. "69?" Naruto asked. "Hell yeah!" Kiba said. Naruto laid on top of Kiba and slowly started to suck on his dick. Kiba moaned out at the feeling of Naruto swallowing his dick and started to suck on Naruto's impressive dick as well.

Naruto let out a moan around Kiba's dick as he continued bobbing his head. They were both moaning loudly in the tent both extremely hard in the other mouth. Kiba stopped sucking long enough to moan out words. "Naruto I'm gonna cum!" Kiba cried. Naruto smirked around Kiba's cock and kept sucking going deeper. Kiba yelled out as cum shot from his dick head into Naruto's mouth who happily drank it.

After his orgasm was over he pushed Naruto down straddling him. "Oh no you won't ride me this time," Naruto breathed. He flipped them so they were now in the reverse position his dick now at Kiba's entrance. "Take me Naruto!" Kiba moaned. Not needing to be told twice Naruto pushed all the way in.

"Oh god so tight Kiba-kun!" Naruto moaned. "I love your cock filling me Naru!" Kiba shouted in response. Naruto sat there sheathed in Kiba letting him adjust and when Kiba pushed back on him Naruto took that as his sign to move. He slowly drew out of Kiba then rammed his full length back in. This action drew a loud moan out of Kiba as he held onto Naruto's back.

Kiba's claws dug into Naruto's back as Naruto started to thrust in and out of Kiba powerfully. Naruto kept readjusting his thrusts looking for that one spot he had heard about inside of his lover. "OH FUCK NARU! RIGHT THERE!" Kiba cried out with the last thrust. Naruto zeroed in on that spot striking it over and over again. "Oh fuck me Naru!" Kiba moaned.

Naruto kept thrusting in deeply leaning down to lick and bite at Kiba's collar. Kiba couldn't contain the moans he let out at each sensation. Naruto's hand reached down and started jacking Kiba off at the same time. "AGH! SO FUCKING GOOD!" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned out. "Me too Naru! Cum inside me! Empty your seed in me!" Kiba moaned. "Kiba I love you," Naruto breathed. "I love you too," Kiba said. With the last powerful thrust Naruto shoved all the way inside of Kiba and started releasing and at the same time Kiba's cock started to shoot ropes of cum out and all over them. "NARUTOOOO!" Kiba screamed riding his orgasm. "KIBAAA!" was Naruto's shout.

As they both came down from their orgasms Naruto pulled his now limp dick out. He laid down and Kiba laid next to them. They kissed and snuggled both of them spent from that experience. They fell asleep cuddled both with big smiles on their faces. The mission could wait a while.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that was that. How was it? Hot? I was going for hot. Took me all day to write but eh it's better than doing school work. So I hope y'all liked that I did my best. Now there is one other oneshot I might be writing next week for you guys. I don't know if it will be a one shot or maybe a few short chapters. My boyfriend says I should do like a few chapters but I don't know. Let me know which you guys would prefer. It would be Kibanaru of course. Looking forward to getting more done for you guys. Love all my readers. So until then. Cya!**


End file.
